The present disclosure relates to toners suitable for electrophotographic apparatuses.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles. There are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,729 and 5,403,693, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, methods of preparing toner particles by blending together latexes with pigment particles. Also relevant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,127, 4,797,339 and 4,983,488, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
One issue that may arise with toners produced by processes including pulverizing is that the resulting particles may not be spherical. Defects, including toner filming and unstable image quality, can occur where non-spherical toners are used.
Improved toners, and methods for forming such toners, thus remain desirable.